


2am shenanigans

by wejnersoldier



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Open Ending, Prinxiety - Freeform, based off a tumblr prompt, i have once again not read this, i wrote this at 2am, im so sorry, jk its kinda, once again, only a little tho, pining fools, romans blind smh, short again, sorry - Freeform, the others arent in it, theyre in love tho, very bad, virgils in love but in denial, wow me writing something non angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier
Summary: person a: what's your most precious memory?person b: honestly? that time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips from the petrol station with a broken sign.person a: seriously? why?person b: because that was the first time i ever saw you smile for real.ORvirgil is open around roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	2am shenanigans

virgil stood outside roman's window, looking up as he waited for the boy to open it. he'd thrown a few stones, but was too anxious about breaking the glass to throw anymore, just hoping roman would wake up. thankfully he wasn't waiting long, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched roman open the window and look down at him. he tried to ignore the fact that roman had stared at him for a little longer than he probably should've, before rolling his eyes and going back inside. virgil knew that meant roman would be out soon, so he walked to the front of the boys house to wait for him.

he put his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the fact that he was a little cold, the rips in his jeans weren't helping either. roman walked out in gray sweatpants and a red jumper, somehow looking great despite waking up a few minutes ago, and virgil would never understand it. if he was honest, he'd never say it out loud, but he always thought roman looked amazing, deep down somewhere in his mind.

"you realize it's 2am, right?" roman asked, crossing his arms over his chest, standing in front of virgil. he was probably cold, which wasn't surprising, but of course virgil knew what time it was, and of course the only person he's want to be around was roman when going on one of his late night walks.

"yeah, 'course i do. what about it?" virgil replied, not getting a response as roman walked passed him, mumbling something about him being an insomniac and an idiot. virgil could only agree to one of those, and considering he was wide away, he was debating on hitting roman on the back of his head.

he didn't, just followed him instead, walking a little faster to be next to him, putting his arm around the boys shoulders. virgil already had a place picked out for them to go, as usual, and despite that roman made an attempt to lead, there was no way he was going to let him.

that was what led them to a badly lit car park, graffiti everywhere, and at least three abandoned cars. there was a vending machine in the corner, which actually had food in it despite the broken glass, and the two of them were pretty sure it had been there since the 80s. it took a lot of virgil's energy to convince roman not to eat the candy, which was thankfully a success, ending in them sitting on a wall staring out at the car park.

they sat there for longer than virgil could remember. by the time they both got too tired to stay there, the sun was starting to come up, and virgil had decided it was one of the best nights of his life.

virgil was never one to truly show his emotions. he was too scared of it, which was why no one had ever seen him cry, no one had ever seen him smile for real, and no one had ever heard his real life. he couldn't say two of those things were hidden now, considering roman was the one who saw. virgil didn't even realize when he was doing it, how comfortable he was around the boy, that he let his walls down completely.

he only realized after dropping roman off at home, walking back to his own house. he stopped walking, feeling like the air had been sucked out of his body, and he stared down at his shoes, not knowing what to do now. he'd never been so open and vulnerable the way he had been with roman, and part of him wished he could take it back, but if he was truly honest with himself, he didn't hate that roman saw a new side of him he'd hidden from everyone.


End file.
